This invention relates to a connector for food products and, more particularly, to a connector for connecting an opening of a container of a food product to a device such as a pump for pumping the food product.
Connectors for conveying food products are widely used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,403 discloses a device for controlling fluid flow which includes a housing having a front end and a back end. The housing defines a flow passageway extending longitudinally between the front end and the back end. A first retaining structure is connected to the housing and positioned within the flow passageway. The device includes a valve mechanism for opening and closing the flow passageway of the housing. The valve mechanism includes a poppet member mounted within the flow passageway. The poppet member includes a first end opposite from a second end. The first end includes a second retaining structure that cooperates with the first retaining structure of the housing to provide a snap fit connection for retaining the poppet member within the housing. In this device, cooperating arrangements of movable assemblies incorporating springs and O-rings are used for flow control. In certain applications, these assemblies appear within the food contact/conveying flow and become a mechanism for trapping products or particles by virtue of their physical features. In addition, the operation of the device relies on correct assembly and connection with another component (e.g., product container outlet) without inadvertent misalignment (e.g., cross-threading). In certain cases, such necessary and cooperating threads are not provided on the other components. It is desirable to prevent trapping food products with the use of the connectors and provide convenient and thorough cleaning of connectors.